


Good Night

by BirdOfHermes



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Interrupted Sleep, Male/Female Friendship, Sleepy Cuddles, Snuggling, Unresolved Sexual Tension, sleep cute, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdOfHermes/pseuds/BirdOfHermes
Summary: A drunken Brunnhilde stumbles into Thor's bedchambers and decides to stick around. Thorkyrie tease. Minor spoilers for Thor: Ragnarok.





	Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short and sweet headcanon of mine. I honestly don't think she'd be at all repulsed by the idea of stealing the King of Asgard's bed if she mistakenly wandered into his room one night. Also borrowing from the comic book canon that her real name is Brunnhilde, although Thor: Ragnarok doesn't state it.

Being the newly appointed King of Asgard meant keeping odd hours as they traveled back to Earth, and for the most part Thor had gotten used to being woken up suddenly when someone needed counsel, but he was totally unprepared for being woken up by an unidentified body being unceremoniously tossed on top of him.

Thor jolted as he felt bare skin and limbs flopping over the muscles of his back and jerked to one side, rolling right off the mattress and onto the floor in a heap. He hopped up, fists raised, ready for a fight, and then blinked his remaining eye as it adjusted to the darkness. As it focused, he noticed the stranger was definitely female. Long, dark hair cascaded over the mattress. He recognized the broad shoulders, voluptuous curves, and brown skin, and gave a start.

"Valkyrie?"

She stirred. She'd landed on her stomach when she fell into his bed, so she rolled her head to one side and squinted up at him. As she lifted her face, Thor caught a whiff of several kinds of alien alcohol.

"Your majesty?" she slurred, frowning. "What're you doin' in my room?"

"Ah," Thor said. " _My_ room."

She wrinkled her nose at him. "No, 'tisn't."

"It is," he corrected her, pointing at the bed sheets. "You know, red sheets, black comforter, wet bar. Your room's across the hall."

Valkyrie eyed him, and then flicked her gaze over the room in confirmation. She glanced at the door, shrugged, and then resumed cuddling his pillow beneath her head. "Oh. Sorry, majesty."

"Uh," Thor said as her eyes closed. "Do you...want me to get you to your room?"

"Too late," she said sleepily. "I'm already comfy."

Thor almost laughed. It was very in-character for her to stumble in drunk and kick him out of his own bed. King of Asgard, completely helpless against the warrior sworn to protect the throne. It figured.

"O-kay," Thor said, shuffling towards his closet to grab a shirt. "Should be an extra room around here somewhere."

"The hell are you going?" she mumbled, reopening one eye.

"You just stole my bed," Thor snorted. "Have to find a new one."

"Oh, come off it, you great idiot," she growled. She slapped the spot next to her. "You can sleep here. I don't bloody care. Anyways, it's cold on this stupid ship. I need a bed heater."

Thor chuckled. King of Asgard, bed warmer to the Valkyrie. "So not only are you stealing my bed, you're now going to use me for warmth? I'm starting to think only one of us is profiting from this friendship."

She smiled, her eyes still closed. "Not true. You get to sleep next to a beautiful woman."

"Yes," Thor mused. "Until that beautiful woman pukes all over my new bed sheets in the morning."

"Bollocks," she grunted. "I don't do hangovers. Now get your arse over here and warm me."

He stood there for a moment, trying to decide if she was just messing with him, but he'd heard her be sincere a handful of times and could tell she meant it. It wouldn't be the gentlemanly thing to do. In truth, he probably should refuse and find an extra room for the night, but Valkyrie had made it clear she didn't want him to be a gentleman at any point in their tentative friendship. Before tonight, she'd treated him like a brother in arms, and he'd liked it that way. They had mutual respect for each other now, with a healthy amount of teasing and rivalry.

"Far be it from me to refuse a lady's request," he replied, making sure the sarcasm was clear in his tone. To his delight, he was treated to a snorting giggle from the drunken Valkyrie as he walked back towards his massive bed and crawled in. He settled on his back on the other pillow and drew what remained of the sheets up over his midsection--she'd hogged quite a bit of them, wrapping herself in a little silken cocoon--and shut his eye.

A moment or two later, the bed moved. Then moved again. Then moved a third time. After the third time, Valkyrie laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around his middle. He glanced down at her in surprise, trying to tell if she was still awake. He started to scoot away, but she made a whining noise.

"Hold still, you useless lump," she grumbled.

He eyed her again, but she didn't say anything else. Her breathing slowed. Her fingers were still a little cold, but they warmed up as she lay there next to him, settling into sleep. He shifted enough to wedge his arm from beneath her and gently rested it around her shoulder.

"Night, majesty."

Thor smiled a bit. "Good night, Valkyrie."

Just before she drifted off completely, she whispered, "Brunnhilde."

Thor smiled wider. "Good night, Brunnhilde."

FIN


End file.
